Valentine's Girl
by Unique the BOSS
Summary: A Roc Royal and Princeton Love story


With Mindless Behavior

Princeton: Hey Roc do you remember them girls at the mall?

Roc Royal: Yea why

Princeton: No reason

Roc Royal- You like that girl with the hazel eyes huh?

Princeton- You like that girl with the sapphire eyes huh?

Ray Ray: Aye yo guys come on its time to start the concert

Roc Royal/Princeton: Comin'

After the Concert:

Hazel- Lawd, I was about to kiss Princeton

Sapphire- Woah, moving a little too fast don't ya thank

Hazel-No cuz, I just… whoo that sexyness, wait shh the boys are comin'

Sapphire-Don't shh me woman, dang, oh hey

Mindless Behavior-Hey/Wassup/Hi/Hey

Hazel-Hey

Roc Royal-Yo Sapphire what you doing beautiful?

Sapphire-*Blush*

Princeton-Hey Hazel I love you're name it matches your beautiful eyes

Hazel-Thanks Princeton

Ray Ray-Hey guys the crowd loved you guys when ya'll was singin'

Sapphire- Thanks Hazel has way more practice than me tho she was in chorus when we was in middle school

Princeton- Hey would you mind singin' for us both of you?

Sapphire-Hazel would love to

Hazel-Huh what says who?!

Roc- what about you Sapphire

Sapphire- uhhh…

Hazel-yea uh-huh she would love too

Roc-Great

Prodigy-What song would you want to sing

Sapphire-hazel could sing Lover boy while I sing and rap my song You my only Shawty

Hazel-you would say that ms my parents are rappers

Roc/Ray/Prodigy-What who yo parents

Sapphire- yea you would put me on the spot ms my parents are singers

Princeton-who is yo parents

Hazel – look what you did

Sapphire- ME!? You started it remember

MB-Woah wait just tell us

Hazel-My parents are Chris Brown…..

MB-WHAT!?

Hazel- wait and Rihanna

MB-Woah

Sapphire*trying to sneak out*

Hazel-where you think your going…?

Sapphire-to the bathroom

Hazel-No you ain't now do I have to tell them

Sapphire- fine I'll tell 'em my parents are drake….

Roc- WHAT

Sapphire- and Nicki Minaj

MB-Damn

Hazel-Are we gonna sing or not?

Princeton-Whenever your ready gorgeous*smile at Hazel*

Roc-You ready beautiful*smile at Sapphire*

Prodigy-Stop flirtin'

Ray- Don't hate Prod

Hazel-I'ma sing Lover boy:

I could wait forever.

But forevers way too long to be waitin' on ya.

You don't seem to get it..

Do ya?

You better wake up.

I'm doing us a favor.

Come on...

Boy stop playing with my heart.

[Chorus:]

We can be more than temporary..

Love you everyday like February...

Tryna make us so official like, ooo-ahh

Ooo-ahh...

You're nothing like them other boys...

Lover boy.

And that's why I love ya boy.

[2x]

Your swagg, is on a million.

You're the only one I think about when I be on tour.

OMG... what you do to me.

You're the only one I think about and I can barely sleep.

Ooooooo-Ahh

Ooooooo-Ahh, Baby.

[Chorus:]

We can be more than temporary.

Love you everyday like February.

I'm tryna make you so official.

Like, oo-ahh

Ooo-ahh..

You're nothing like them other boys...

Lover boy.

And that's why I love ya boy.

[2x]

Sapphire-Yea great job Haze

Hazel-okay sing your song we gotta get home in a little bit

Sapphire-'kay

Last night was crazy and today it's setting in

Did you really mean it and could you say it again?

Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone

Come on, ring, ring, ring

Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid

But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart

Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see

What you say, boy

**Roc Royal starts to sing here with her**

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty

I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty

Am I your only shorty?

Every day and night you got an open invitation, whoa

As long as I'm your one and only destination

Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy, oh, yeah

You're in demand but baby, baby, so am I

But if you're weak and try to sneak

I'll have to tell you bye, bye

I'm a put you on the spot

Am I your only girl or not?

What you say, boy, woo

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty

Am I your only, yeah?

I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only

Am I your only?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty

Am I your only shorty?

Please, baby, please, give me

All your attention, say it

Don't let my heart go seeking no other direction

I gotta be the only one for your affection, oh yeah

Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, baby, come clean

I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty

Am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?

I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, oh

You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty

Am I your only shorty?

Am I your only, am I your only?

Yeah, tell me, am I your only, yeah, shorty?

Yes you are, yes you are

Wanna hear you say, yeah

Am I your only shorty?

Roc Royal- You were amazing Sapphire

Sapphire- You too

Princeton- You were awesome shawty

Hazel-Thanks Princeton

Ray Ray-*whispers to Prodigy* "I think they finally found someone they can actually commit too"

Prodigy-Yea they are some real cool girls they should really do somethin' special for 'em

Ray Ray- Yea we gonna make them a song for Valentines day comin' up.

Prodigy- Good idea bro

Roc-What's a good idea?

Ray Ray-Did the girls leave?

Princeton-Yea they invited us to go over they house tomorrow and gave they cell numbers

Prodigy- Okay then that gives us only a few hours to get started and finished lets get work

Roc- Doing what?

Ray Ray- Writing them a valentines day song.


End file.
